My Sweet Southern Belle
by I'm A Multifandom Kinda Girl
Summary: Bella and Jasper were married before he left to fight in the war. Now she is moving to Forks where our favorite resident vampires are living. How is she going to react when she sees the husband that she thought was dead? First Story! BxJ ExA EmxR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Everything else belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.

My Sweet Southern Belle

Prologue

Bella's POV

It has been 148 years since I have seen the love of my life. My husband. My Jasper. I remember when I first met him; it was love at first sight. I was 8 and he was 9. My family had just moved into the ranch next door to the Whitlock's and Jasper and I hit it off right away. We were best friends from that day onwards and we were practically joined at the hip. On my sixteenth birthday Jasper and I confessed our love to each other and he started courting me. On my seventeenth birthday, our 1 year anniversary, he proposed to me and it was one of the best days of my life. 6 months later and we were married. For 6 months we lived in post marriage bliss until one day my Jasper brought up the war.

"I have to go and fight Bella. It is my duty." Jasper was constantly telling me.

"I know you do Jazz, but what if you got hurt. I wouldn't be able to live if you didn't come back to me." I told him during one of our discussions.

However he went off to fight in the civil war and became the youngest major they had ever had. We sent letters to each other almost every day. I still remember when I told him the good news about the fact that I was pregnant. He was over the moon and couldn't wait for our baby to born.

However that all changed on his 20th birthday when a soldier came and told me the worst news possible. My Jazzy had gone MIA. The soldier gave me Jazzy's dog tags that they had found.

I remember that for days after that I was in a depression but then I realised that it was affecting my baby so I tried to live my life as much as I could. That was until my 19th birthday I was returning from my family's ranch when a strange man approached me. He was extremely beautiful apart from his shining red eyes which frightened me.

"Excuse me m'am. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?" he asked. His voice sounded strange it was as soft as velvet but his Southern accent sounded slightly fake, as if he was pretending to be from around here.

"I'm sorry but I must be getting home now," I informed him then started to walk away. This man scared me. However after a few steps I felt someone grab me around the waist and then I felt extreme pain at my throat. For three days I felt as if someone was burning me alive until I slowly woke up. I looked around me to see the man with red eyes. "I see you are awake." He commented. Whatever had happened to me he had caused it. I looked into his eyes and suddenly I knew everything about him. Most importantly I knew every thought and memory of his. He had turned me into a vampire! I wrapped my arms around my stomach to comfort me when I realised that it was flat. My baby was gone. This demon had damned me to an eternal life without my baby or Jasper. I then realised that I knew how to kill him, rip him apart and burn the pieces. It seems that he had killed quite a few other vampires. I dove at him and quickly ripped him apart before he had even realised what I was doing.

I then spent years learning to perfect my control and now I wasn't affected by the scent of humans. I have spent years wondering around and meeting new vampires. I spent a few years with the Volturi, they are really quite nice when you get to know them. However I have decided to go out on my own again, this is why I am now getting ready to move to a small and rainy town called Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry that it has taken so long I have just gone back to school and my internet wasn't working for a while. xx**

Chapter 2

Bella P.O.V

I was getting ready for my first day at Forks High. I had been to High School too many times to count but I knew that I had to go to this school. You see my gift is that if I look at someone I know everything about them, that's how I knew how to kill my sire. However it doesn't work on myself but sometimes I know that I need to do certain things or my life won't be on the right path. I also have a mental shield.

I put on my black tank top with blue boyfriend cardigan and denim shorts. I also put on my Jazzy's dog tags, a gold heart pendant his mother gave me and my wedding ring. Walking out the door I put on my cowboy hat and boots whilst picking up my black bag. **(A/N everything on my profile.) **I got into my Car (A Beetle) and drove to the High School.

When I got out everyone turned to stare at me and I think I even saw one boy drool, eww. I made my way to a building marked office and walked up to the lady sitting behind a desk. "Excuse me m'am but I'm Isabella Whitlock, the new girl." I politely told her. She stared at me in awe and suddenly I was blasted with a mass of information about this lady, Mrs Cope. "Oh of course dear, here is your schedule and you need to get this slip signed by all of your teachers and then bring it here at the end of the day." She told me then gave me a 100 watt smile.

I glanced at my schedule:

Period 1-History-Mr Poole

Period 2-Music-Mr Robinson

Period 3-Maths (Trig)-Mr Roberts

Break

Period 4-Spanish-Ms Gonzalez

Period 5-English-Ms John

Lunch

Period 6-Gym-Ms White

I started heading towards my History room when I smelt a very familiar scent. It was exactly the same as my Jazzy. But it couldn't be him, My Jazzy was dead. Instinctively I put my hands on my flat stomach like I normally do when I think about my Jazzy. Our baby had been lost forever.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door and took a step into the room. I walked to the teacher's desk whilst I could hear whispers about me. I handed the teacher my slip whilst he signed it. He turned to the class, "We have a new student today, would you like to introduce yourself Miss Whitlock?" I heard a gasp when Mr Poole said Whitlock. I turned towards the class, "My Name is Isabella Whitlock. Please call me Bella and yes before any of you ask I am from Texas."

I then looked straight ahead and saw someone I never thought I would see again.

"Jazzy?"


End file.
